


I See My Future In Your Eyes

by CrazedPanda



Series: Home Is Whenever I'm With You [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Multi, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedPanda/pseuds/CrazedPanda
Summary: Great! Y/N is finally going to be mated to her Alphas! Now what? It's not like anything could happen between now and then to ruin everything, right? Let's just say, family can be complicated.





	I See My Future In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> I'm am so heckin excited to be posting this chapter!  
> The holidays kicked my butt and I have been trying my best to keep writing while taking care of myself. 
> 
> I have the next chapter written as well and I'm hoping to post by Tuesday or Wednesday depending on when the betas pronounce it ready.  
> Speaking of which, a huge thank you to my betas/cheering squad/muse wranglers/all around awesome writers and friends - ToscaRosetti, Edge_of_Clairvoyance, and Alexofthegarden
> 
> And a huge thank you to *you*, dear reader for motivating me to keep going this whole time. Feedback makes my muse happy.

She was lounging on a couch, deep in an old Men of Letters journal, reading about the author's work in the study of dragons, of all things, when a wrapped chocolate landed on her stomach. Returning to reality a little disoriented, she nevertheless smiled sleepily up at Sam. He leaned down to kiss her lips gently. Dean came around the other side of the couch and shifted her feet, plopping down and resting her legs in his lap while Sam sat on the floor next to her head, his back against the couch. Her hand automatically went to his hair and he briefly closed his eyes, humming. He looked over to her. “Whatcha reading?”

She put her book down and reached for the chocolate. “The account of one Augustus Warner, pretentious douche-canoe, and self-proclaimed dragon expert.” Dean chuckled appreciatively and she beamed. 

The boys kept shooting glances at each other in an awkward silence. She quirked an eyebrow at Dean then turned her head to include Sam. “Oh my gosh, guys. What?”

They both chuckled sheepishly. Sam was the one who spoke up. “We just wanted to talk to you about how you wanted to do this.”

“This . . ?”

Dean rested a hand on her knee and adopted a teasing tone. “C'mon, didn't you ever daydream about when some strong, handsome, alpha would come along? What that would look like?”

She felt a little shocked. “You're talking about mating? Like a ceremony, or?” Dean shrugged again and he and Sam were both just looking at her with total sincerity awaiting her answer. 

“I, I, uh -” her voice softened. “Not really. I always assumed my parents were going to barter me off, or I was going to get jumped on the street.” She realized that her admission might upset them, so she tried to casually move on. “I just figured I'd go off my suppressants when we were ready and let nature take its course.”

Sam nodded, “And that's an option, if that's what you want.” The silence stretched between them a moment. 

She made an exaggerated little huff. “I don't wanna decide; this is hard.”

There were light chuckles from the boys. “You don't have to decide anything right now.” Sam started gently. 

Dean broke in, “Just, uh, no sex till we get it settled, so yeah, no rush.” He responded to the two mock glares thrown at him with an impish grin. 

“Anyway.” Sam continued, “You don't have to decide everything, but we definitely want you involved. We were just trying to gauge if there was anything you wanted to start out with. Could you maybe think of one thing? Just one thing you want?” He smiled, teasing, “I'll give you another chocolate.” He pulled the wrapped square out of his pocket and held it in front of her enticingly. 

She laughed. “I see, so we have the carrot  _ and _ the stick.”

“Technically,” Dean jostled one of her legs. “Not having sex again until we mate is supposed to be a carrot, not a stick. So there are just two carrots. The sex carrot and the -”

_ “Dean!!!” _ she and Sam protested in unison. Sam threw a pillow from the couch and nailed Dean in the head, but from the satisfied smirk on the latter's face, he didn't mind in the least. 

Her mirthful expression turned into a thoughtful scowl as she returned to the matter at hand. “Well, I mean . . . What even is there? Some fancy ball like I'm royalty or something?”

Sam got a look in his eyes that pierced her heart - it clearly said he thought she was worth something like that if that's what she wanted. Ridiculous! She couldn't bear peeking to see if Dean was wearing a matching look. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to pay attention to what Sam was saying. “It doesn't have to be fancy, could just be Jody and the girls, or a small group of close friends we consider pack. Or, not.” He smiled affectionately, and she returned it, brushing her hand through his hair again. He was really looking for her honest preferences, not trying to push her any one direction.

His words had sparked a train of thought that she hadn't expected, though, and she mulled it over for a few minutes. When she spoke, her voice was a bit muted, remembering. “When I was little, I had a book of fairy tales. I don't think I've thought about it since I believed in fairy tales, but there was one about an omega, orphaned as a boy, who was chosen by a prince to be his mate. During the ceremony, the king said that the royal family and members of the court were the omega’s new pack. That he would never have to be alone again because he had a whole new family now, not just a new alpha. I remember wanting that, to feel like I belonged, like . . . I don't know, safe, valued. You already did that for me - you and Jody and the girls. I think I'd like to have the ceremony be something like that - a celebration of a new pack?” She smiled shyly. “I guess I'd be the only thing new about it, but anyway.”

Sam came up on his knees, turning to face her and kissed her tenderly. He produced the bag of chocolates and pressed it into her hand with a twinkle in his eye. “I think that was worth more than one.”

Dean squeezed her knee; his voice was soft. “What about . . . I mean is there anyone you would want to invite? Any friends? Or -” His expression darkened, but he went on even lower. “Or family?”

She felt her stomach drop. It hadn't even occurred to her as a possibility. So many things swirled through her mind. “Can, can I think about it?” she heard herself ask. 

She hadn't noticed Dean come off the couch to crouch down beside Sam, but suddenly he was there. “Of course. Hey. Look at me, Omega.” His eyes were full of concern for her, as was Sam's, and she felt them ground her, calm the whirlwind of her thoughts. “It's completely up to you - your choice. Do you understand me?”

She was able to give him a genuine, if faint smile. “Yes, Alpha. Thank you.”

He kissed her forehead and then her lips, savoring it and finally pulling away. “I'm gonna get some lunch together, okay?”

They ate on the couch, and she enjoyed the casual, intimate, feeling. The atmosphere was quiet but not negative and it gave her the chance to mull over her options without feeling under any pressure. When they'd finished, Sam volunteered to clear everything. He then rejoined them on the couch. 

She cleared her throat. “I don't want them here. I don't think anything positive would come from that. I - I do want to ask your permission to call them and let them know. Just for myself, I want to relieve any part of their minds that might be the least bit concerned, or curious what became of me.”

They both seemed distressed by her words. Sam's eyebrows raised and he put a hand on her arm while Dean frowned, looking concerned. They shared a brief look over her head. Sam spoke first. “Of course you can call them. We never . . . Was there anything we did to make you think you needed permission to talk to anyone you wanted?”

She rushed to reassure them. “No, you never did, but my number one rule is to take care of myself and this . . . It's going to hurt, but I think it's important. So that's why I'm asking permission. And, if you can both be there, I think it will help . . .”

They both said, “Of course,” at the same time in matching somber voices. She put on a brave face to reassure them and tried to quell the unease in her stomach by focusing on the fact that she wouldn't be facing this alone. 

About an hour later they were seated at the kitchen table, and she was holding a burner phone in slightly trembling hands. She punched in the number and put the phone on speaker, her heart in her throat. Dean's hand circled her forearm while Sam's came around to rest in the middle of her back. Their touches were warm and she could feel their strength and support flowing into her.

“Hello.” It was the same no-nonsense, impatient tone she remembered. She swiftly turned her head and tried to clear her dry throat before answering. 

“Mom?”

“Who is this.” Her mother's voice was flat and emotionless. 

“I, it's me. Y/N.” There was no reaction on the other end and she hurriedly moved on. “I just wanted you to know I, uh, I'm doing good. I found two Alphas. They're, um, they care about me. They're finalizing the papers to claim me. I'm safe, and well. In . . . in case you wanted to know.”

The silence stretched for a moment and she stared intently at her hands, willing herself not to shake. She could feel the urge to suck in heaving shuddery breaths, like she'd been running instead of just sitting here talking. She had to force herself to keep it under control.

“Okay.”

She thought she was going to throw up, but she carefully controlled any reaction. What had she expected? It was no big deal, nothing had changed from five minutes ago. And anyway, the person on the other end of the phone didn't really matter anymore, right? She had her pack right here. She turned her head again to release an unsteady exhale. 

“Well, that was all. I just wanted to do you the courtesy of letting you know. I hope you're all well there. Goodbye.”

The response on the other end sounded more like a grunt - like she couldn't be bothered to properly enunciate the word. And then the phone clicked. She let the silence and the emptiness last for a few seconds before shaking herself off with a hollow laugh. 

“Well, that's over!”

She could feel Sam and Dean exchange looks behind her back, but she ignored them. They were wrong. She was fine. It was done and she didn't have to worry about it any more.

She knew she needed something more meaty than the dragon douche to keep her busy. She turned to Sam. “Do you know where that Lore book went that I was working on translating last week?

Sam blinked, “Um, yeah, I mean I could find it, but . . . Don't you want to talk about -”

Her hands balled into shaky fists on the table and she stood up quickly, shoving them in her pockets. With an effort, she kept herself from raising her voice and was proud that it stayed steady. “No. I really don't. Please.” 

She couldn't look at them, but she knew they were doing that irritating talking without speaking thing they did. “Okay.” Sam had switched gears, his tone casual. “C'mon, I'll help get you set up.” 

She followed him into the library, grateful that he'd decided to go along with it and not push. Once she had the twelfth century bestiary in front of her at one of the library tables, Sam started to work on some research of his own close by. Dean got out his entire weapons duffle and cleaned each piece just across the room.

After dinner, she wasn't in the mood for television, and she wasn't at all tired, so she murmured that she had hoped to finish the section of the tome she'd been translating. She dismissed the fact that both of them wound up in the same room again. Maybe Sam had been in the middle of something, too. And Dean was finished cleaning every single weapon in his duffle, but now his nose was buried in a book - she guessed that wasn't completely outside the realm of possibility.

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed, but she started getting antsy as it grew later. Her eyes started to grow heavy, her focus wavering. Suddenly, despite all her attempts, the distraction wasn't enough. She couldn't keep her mind off of it any longer. Everything she'd been avoiding came crashing down like a wave. She still struggled to resist showing any sign of what was happening, maintain control until she could get the walls back in place. The anger, the pain, all the things her parents had drilled into her that she'd spent years trying to forget, were all suffocating her. She gripped the edge of the table as her mind reeled. 

She didn't know what gave her away, she was sure she hadn't made a sound, but Dean was suddenly there, crouching down beside her, sliding his arm around her waist, and that was it. She turned in the chair and clung to him, the tears starting to flow down her face. She was shaking and crying silently as he helped her up and brought her to the couch. 

As she lowered herself unsteadily onto the couch, Dean sat down next to her and she realized Sam was there on the other side. They wrapped her up in their arms and she breathed in the scents of both Alphas. Safe and held, she let it all go and lost herself for a time, still trembling, and sobbing quietly now. 

Inhaling a shuddery breath, she made an attempt to compose herself. “I'm sorry.”

“Hey.” Dean's chest rumbled under her cheek. 

She felt Sam's warm breath on the side of her face as he reassured her. “You don't have anything to be sorry for.” 

She felt a fresh influx of tears at the knowledge they weren't upset with her for her outburst, that this was allowed and they were there to be with her through it. The next time she could speak it was just above a whisper. “I don't know why . . . I knew - I just want them to . . .” There were too many different endings to that sentence, too much longing behind it, built up from the time she was a small child. She couldn't finish, so she just held on to her Alphas and let the tears slip down her cheeks one after the other, let her heaving breaths slow. 

Sam spoke first. “Of course you still want them; they're your parents. It doesn't say anything negative about you that part of you still hopes, even though you know by now they won't change.”

Dean's voice vibrated with the overflow of his emotions. “And it sure as hell doesn't say anything about you that they didn't appreciate what they had. You deserved better, Y/N.”

She pulled them tight to her, her need to have them even closer overwhelming, but she was starting to calm, wrung out and almost out of tears. Sam murmured that he was going to get her some water and she tried to sit up, but she found herself still leaning heavily on Dean, pressed against his side. 

When Sam came back, he helped her drink, then soothed her face with a damp cloth. He looked into her eyes, his expression full of concern. “Would it help to talk about it?”

She could feel her jaw tighten at the thought. She shook her head, answering hoarsely, “Not now. I can't . . .” 

He was quick to reassure her, “Okay, that's alright.” He cupped her face. “You know we're here anytime you want to, though.” 

“Yes. Thank you, Sam.” She was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. She could barely hold her eyes open. 

She realized Dean was talking to her. “We should get you to bed, ‘Mega. You look about ready to drop.”

The thought of being alone right now was distressing to her. “Please, not yet, can we stay here for a little longer?”

Her Alphas shared a brief look. Sam ran his fingers across her forehead and through her hair. “You want to sleep in here tonight?”

She let her look of relief speak for her and he kissed her forehead. “I'll be right back.”

When he returned he was carrying their pillows and some blankets and they eventually fell asleep, the boys sitting on either end of the couch with her draped in between them. 

When she woke in the morning to the sight of the two men she loved, she felt lighter somehow. 

Dean cautiously brushed her hair back from her face. “Hey, ‘Mega.”

She beamed up at him, “Good morning!”

He studied her and glanced at Sam at the other end of the couch. She giggled softly at their sceptical expressions. She sat up, reaching her hands out toward them until they obliged, each sliding a hand into hers. 

She soaked up their presence, their scents, their love and concern for her. “I'm alright.”

Sam rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. “Are you sure? It's not that we don't trust you, but you scared us yesterday. You tried to hold it all inside; act like you were okay when you weren't.”

She shifted uncomfortably. “I'm sorry I put you through that.”

Dean shook his head. “You don't have to be sorry. We're not blaming you, just worried.”

She took a deep breath. “I knew it was going to suck, but I had to do it. I needed some kind of closure. It still hurts, I might feel it randomly over the next few days, but right now I'm just relieved. And a little proud of myself, I guess. Mostly, though, I'm just so happy I have you two.”

Sam kissed her cheek. “You have every right to be proud of yourself. I can only imagine the strength it took to do that.”

Dean squeezed her hand and held it up to his lips. “It was completely badass. We're the lucky ones, here, Y/N.”

She blushed and didn't know where to look. Dean chuckled and stood up, dropping another kiss on the top of her head. “I'm gonna get us some coffee.”

She watched him go, snuggling deeper into Sam. The complicated feelings associated with her parents sometimes felt like mourning a death. She still felt the ache of that loss - the relationship she should have had with them. She wasn't naive enough to think it was gone, or would ever completely be erased, but today she felt like celebrating her new life instead of thinking about her past. 

Over the next few days, plans and arrangements for the ceremony took up a lot of her attention and, caught up in the excitement of the upcoming day, the incident was soon relegated to the far corner of her mind. They weren't inclined to wait longer than they had to. Five days before the set date, Alex and Jody came to stay at the bunker. They took her to a walk in clinic to talk to the practitioner about weaning off of her suppressants. They'd timed it carefully so they'd be out of her system by the mating ceremony. With their help, she picked out a basic birth control to start on, instead. 

The morning of the ceremony, she was a jangle of nerves. They were just having it at the bunker and she had asked them not to have any fancy decorations. It would just have made her feel more like a spectacle, when she was hoping for this to be more casual. They were all pack, right? Even though she hadn't met some of the expected guests. 

Jody and the boys took her out to get the alpha transfer paperwork filed and they stopped for coffee and breakfast, opting to sit at a patio table and enjoy a few moments of quiet. There was very little talking, just enjoying each other's company. She looked up from her scone and studied the faces of the two men she was choosing to spend her life with, feeling her heart fill to overflowing. She let the love and peace wash over her, settle some of the unease. 

No matter what small mishaps might happen that day, she knew it wouldn't change the love her Alphas had for her, or her for them. Any number of things might happen to make the day fall short of ideal; Claire didn't think she'd make it, being out of town on a hunt, but had promised to try her best. There was the possibility she would make a fool of herself in front of these strangers that were to be her family. Big picture, though, she realized she had nothing to worry about. Whatever else happened, she would be mated to Sam and Dean, and that thought didn't concern her in the slightest. 

When they got back to the bunker, Alex helped her get ready. Earlier in the week, the two of them had picked out a new dress that was simple, but still elegant and flattering on her. They were just finishing touching up her hair when Jody came to tell them the guests had started to arrive. Alex excused herself to finish getting ready. 

The Omega was surprised to see Jody's eyes tear up. The Alpha smiled reassuringly and quickly wiped them away. “I'm really happy for you, sweetie. You deserve this. You know if you ever need anything I'm here, right? And I don't care what any piece of paper says, or how much I love those boys; I'll come get you and take you out of here in a second if you asked, do you hear me?” There was an unmistakable undercurrent of dominance in her voice.

“Yes, ma'am.” She hugged Jody, tucking her head down, both to breathe in her calming, homey scent, and to hide her own tears. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

When they broke apart, she gave a huff of nervous laughter. “How badly did I just screw up my makeup?”

Jody chuckled and dutifully inspected her. “It's perfect,” she assured her.

“I guess there's a reason Alex insisted I spring for the good waterproof stuff.” 

Jody kissed her on the cheek. “You ready?”

She nodded. Hand in hand, they went out to the war room where everyone was waiting.

At first she was overwhelmed with the sight of everyone. She tightened her grip on Jody's hand for a brief moment. Then she found  _ them _ and her heart stopped. Or maybe it was more like it started beating for the first time. They were breathtaking in their suits and the looks of adoration they had for her gave her the strength and confidence to walk into the room with her head high. Jody handed her off to them and for a moment no one else existed in the world except the three of them. 

She heard a low teasing, ‘Get a room,’ and realized with a grin that Claire had been able to come in time after all. 

The boys both chuckled and took her around to introduce her to their pack. She was glad Claire and Alex were first. Getting hugs from them and inhaling their familiar scents, she felt herself relax even more. 

A tall blond woman with a bright smile was standing with them. She'd heard about Sheriff Donna Hanscum while living at Jody's, but she had never met her. The fact that they were complete strangers wasn't evident in the sweet way Donna congratulated all three of them, nor was there any difference in the warm hugs the blond beta gave them. 

They were approached next by a skinny, eccentric looking man, who stuck his hand out, and when she obliged, shook hers enthusiastically. “Garth Fitzgerald, the Fourth. Very pleased to meet you.”

She couldn't help but grin at the odd alpha’s sincerity, just like she hadn't been able to help being influenced by Donna's easygoing friendliness. “The pleasure is mine.”

An energetic woman with flaming red hair made her way up to them next and clasped her hand. “Charlie Bradbury. Sam and Dean's unofficially official little sister. Basically it's a requirement that we become best friends immediately. Sam says you're a nerd, too?”

She went from taken aback, to amused, to assuming the other girl's teasing, casual attitude. “I've been known to dabble in a few fandoms.”

Charlie quirked an eyebrow at her. “He mentioned Lord of the Rings. Books or movies?”

“Both, but books if I have to choose.”

“Acceptable answer. You'll of course know the name of Lady Arwen’s horse,” she challenged. 

Y/N scoffed at the trick question. “Asfaloth belongs to Glorfindel; cutting him out of the movie was a tragedy.”

Charlie laughed and moved to hug the boys. “I officially give you permission to mate her; I'm a little jealous.” She threw her a wink over her shoulder and stepped aside.

The last two men were standing away from the rest of the group. The first one held himself stiffly aloof. His dress and appearance was unassuming - except for the piercing blue stare - but something about him crackled with power. 

Dean greeted him first, “Hey, Cas, thanks for coming.”

She smiled at him a little shyly. “We met before, technically, but I wasn't exactly conscious.”

He didn't offer his hand, but he nodded solemnly. “I came at their request. I'm glad I was able to help. I could tell at the time the three of you were intertwined; I didn't know what shape that connection was going to take. I believe congratulations are customary.” 

Her smile grew wider. “Thank you.”

They turned to the younger man, an omega. He looked to have positioned himself at the back of the group intentionally. He seemed like a nervous person, almost timid, but she sensed he possessed a core of strength. He held out his hand as they approached. “Kevin Tran. Pleased to meet you.” She shook it and gave him a warm smile. 

They reached the other end of the room under the staircase, turning to wait for Jody to rejoin them. The Omega took the opportunity to look around the room again. Even with everyone now waiting expectantly, it didn't feel like a sea of eyes staring at her any more. The group was actually pretty small. She may not know most of them well, but she could feel the love and support from each one and knew with a small satisfied thrill that this was her pack. 

Jody cleared her throat self-consciously. “Thank you guys, for coming to witness and celebrate the mating of these two dashing gentlemen with the sweet young omega here. As the current legal Alpha of Omega Y/N, they have requested that I hear their vows to each other.” 

As if they'd suddenly realized it was their turn to speak, a nervous look passed between the brothers. The sight of them looking drop dead gorgeous while still managing an awkward shyness was irresistible. The Omega wanted to forget the audience and kiss them both. 

Dean squared his shoulders. “I, uh, I'm supposed to start. Sam and I, we both vow together to love you, Y/N, with all that we have. We vow to protect you. When we have to be away, we'll always make sure you're secure and prepared for whatever happens. We'll always do our best to come home to you. It's . . . It's not much, but it's all we got.”

All three of them had tears glistening in their eyes at the reminder of the reality that hovered like a shadow over them - that their lives were not safe and that one or both of them might not make it back every time they went on a hunt. 

Sam cleared his throat. “We vow to always give you a voice. We love you, fell in love with who you are, and we want to celebrate that. We'll never ask you to deny or diminish yourself for us. We vow to provide for you. To fulfill your Omega, without neglecting your other needs. We love you - every part of you, Y/N.”

She felt her breath taken away, looking into the eyes of her Alphas. She never in her wildest dreams would have imagined meeting someone like this, never mind two someones, who thought she was worth the love she saw there. 

Her voice was clear, if thick with emotion. “And I vow to love you both, fulfill your Alphas and all of your needs. I vow to support you. I know who you are. I know what you do is part of you. If the time comes that what you do demands everything from you, I want your thoughts to be full of peace - no guilt, no fear - knowing that I stand behind you completely and that I will do my best to continue on as you would have wanted. I want to make you stronger, never weaker.” She couldn't speak for a moment, overwhelmed with the thought of them leaving her. They both moved to lay a hand on her, but she mustered a smile and forced herself to finish. “I love you, Alphas. I vow to be yours, completely, to my last breath.”

They both wrapped her in a hug and she breathed in their scents, the knowledge that they were both here with her, safe for now. The knowledge that they were hers. Sam moved in first for a deep claiming kiss. Dean followed, his tongue and lips possessing her completely. 

There was light laughter around the room. Jody put on a mock annoyed tone. “All right, break it up. As the current legal Alpha, myself and these witnesses accept and hold you to your vows. You are free to claim her. The rest of you, follow Alex to the kitchen; we have lunch waiting.”

Jody took the Omega by the hand and finished extricating her from the boys’ arms. She gave her a quick squeeze before turning to lead her down the hall. 


End file.
